The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into an engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases the air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
A turbocharger may be implemented in some engine systems to selectively increase the amount of air provided to the engine. The amount of fuel may therefore also be increased, and the turbocharger may allow for increased levels of the torque output by the engine.